ensemble_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Gathering
"Go exploring! You never know what you’ll find. We scatter interesting artifacts and outposts throughout the map that you may be the first to discover! Build a town and invite all your friends to come bask in its glory. One endless map offers endless possibilities." In order to build anything in Ensemble, a character must acquire the most basic materials: Wood and Stone. These are found in resource nodes throughout the map and can be harvested to build other buildings. There is also a much rarer node called Mython, which is required in certain buildings. Then there are Food and Armile, which the player creates the nodes themselves. Gathering Basics Left-click on a resource node to automatically start gathering it. Each resource node has a 3 second cooldown timer, however this cooldown is affected by patience therefore it is wise for a character to find multiple nodes close together instead of grinding at one node. The amount of resources you gain from each node depends on 2 main factors, your technique level and the actual node, the further away from the center (usually) the better the node can be. There is also a chance to gain an increased, or critical, amount of resources depending on your dowsing level. Technique: With better technique, you gather more resources each pull. Dowsing: With improved dowsing, you increase the rate at which you crit (crits are rare random pulls that give even more resources). Dowsing also increases the crit multiplier. Patience: With more patience, you won't deplete a resource as often (depleting a resource happens on most pulls and adds 4 seconds to the wait time between pulls). In game the first cooldown is 3 seconds, subsequent pulls add +4 seconds to the cooldown timer, while patience affects a chance to gain a +0 seconds to the timer. Every 500 seconds the node's timer is reduced by 4 seconds. Resource Nodes Wood: These nodes look like brambles and are found in the wild, the further from spawn the more likely you are to find nodes with higher base drops, e.g. nodes near spawn may drop 1 wood, nodes 2k away may drop 5. Wood is used to build many buildings and upgrade buildings. Can be found anywhere, but stops spawning after 20,000's. Stone: These nodes look like stones and are found in the wild, the further from spawn the more likely you are to find nodes with higher base drops, e.g. nodes near spawn may drop 1 stone, nodes 2k away may drop 5. Stone is used to build many buildings and upgrade buildings. Can be found anywhere, but stops spawning after 20,000's. Mython: These nodes look like blue crystals and may appear after 1000 tiles, they become more common the further you go. Mython is used to build mython gates and shield generators. Mython is the most uncommon resource, it stops spawning after 25,000 and is most abundant in the Mython Rim. Food: Is gathered from Farms(75w) and must be adjacent to a Mill (100w +100s). If an ally pulls resources from your farm, you will gain food as affected by their gathering stats. If you pull resources from an allies farm, they will gain food according to your stats. Food is used when upgrading buildings. The further you are out, the better the farms you build have the possibility of being. Armile: Is gathered from Armile Mines (500s). Allies are able to use each others mine but work the same as a farm, the builder of the mine gains the armile. Armile is used to build markets and mython gates and is used to upgrade buildings. The further you are out, the better the mines you build have the possibility of being. Category:Gameplay